Forbidden Love
by Lianna Solo
Summary: Kyp Durron returns to Hapes and discovers something unexpected
1. Default Chapter

PROLOUGE  
  
There are some tales among the Yuuzhan Vong that are better left untold. These are the forbidden tales. Tales of abomination that if they were to be spoken aloud, would bring chaos and revolt. These are the most dangerous of all tales for they are true.  
  
Chief among these tales is the one of the Forbidden Lovers:  
  
'Many years ago there were two Yuuzhan Vong Yarlak and Kintar. Yarlak was a daughter of the shaper caste and an apprentice of the great shaper, Marak. She was wise and powerful and the gods smiled upon her.  
  
Kintar was a shamed one, of no account. When he beheld Yarlak, he fell in love with her and desired what he should not. Eventually, his desire created within him boldness and he sought a way to make Yarlak his own. Yarlak in turn, fell in love with Kintar as well.  
  
The love of Yarlak and Kintar was met with bloody opposition as such a thing, love between a shaper and a shamed one, is an abomination to the gods. Many sought to kill them but did not prevail, for the bond of the two was too strong. All those who came against them perished at the hands of the lovers.  
  
It was finally seen that nothing could be done about the love of Yarlak and Kintar but such an abomination could not be permitted. The choice was then given to Yarlak, for she was a shaper, to return and seek the gods favor, or to forsake them in life and death and be with Kintar. Yarlak chose Kintar and became shamed as he was. The two were then sent away from the Yuuzhan Vong and were never heard from again.'  
  
PART ONE: ABOMINATION  
  
Kyp Durron entered Hapes' atmosphere with a sense of adverse nostalgia. The last time he had visited the capital of the Hapan Cluster, he had been the leader and last surviving member of his notorious Dozen squadron, a renegade Jedi Knight who would do anything to bring the war with Yuuzhan Vong to an end, even if it meant toying with the darkside.  
  
His misguided convictions led him to a galaxy of trouble when he met up with Jaina Solo and taken her on as an "apprentice". Before it was all over with, he and Jaina had kidnapped a prisoner of the Hapan government, taken him to a hidden facility where he was tortured within an inch of his life by a scientist of questionable morals, all in the name of advancing the New Republic in their effort against the Yuuzhan Vong invasion.  
  
Kyp had sat back helplessly and watched Jaina Solo, the daughter of his closest friend, a man that he viewed almost as a father, take a perilous turn to the darkside. It had caused him to reevaluate his own life and the choices he had made and his motives in making them. His inspection led him to take action against Jaina and stop her on her course, even risking his own life. It had been a turning point in Kyp's life.  
  
It all seemed like a lifetime ago. Kyp was now serving in league with Luke Skywalker, his former Master and one who Kyp had opposed during the early days of the war. He was a member of the newly established Jedi Council and a respected warrior in the New Republic, now the Alliance of Planets, campaign to end the Vong invasion and occupation of their galaxy. It was amazing how things changed, Kyp mused.  
  
And now he was back to where it all began. It was like an epic saga where the central character returns where the story began and the truth of his journey was revealed. But if there was any "truth" to his journey, it was beyond Kyp's ability to comprehend it.  
  
The late Queen Mother, Tenniel Djo had opened up Hapes to refugees of Coruscant after the Yuuzhan Vong invasion and acquisition the planet. It was a gesture that her daughter, the current Queen Mother Tenal Ka, had left standing. It had been expanded to include refugees from the other worlds of the former New Republic. All who wanted asylum was granted it within the realms of the Hapan Cluster and now many once uninhabited planets of the cluster swelled with people.  
  
It was this reason that Kyp and his new Dozen had returned to Hapes. They had been ordered to escort a group of refugees to the cluster to be housed for the duration of the war. It was not the work of a respected warrior but it was not the only reason Kyp was here. Queen Mother Tenal Ka was also a Jedi Knight and Master Skywalker had suggested that Kyp volunteer his Dozen so that he could visit the Queen and apprise her on Jedi business that she had missed because of her State duties. Kyp had thought that it would be a good break for his pilots and a good way for the newer ones to test out their flying skills in relatively unhostile territory.  
  
More importantly, Kyp thought that it would be good for him to return to Hapes. In fact, ever since the first mentioning of it to him, he had felt an odd longing to return. Perhaps it would be a time where he could meditate on the past and make firm resolves for the future.  
  
"Greetings, Master Durron." Tenal Ka said with respectful bow. He had been getting a lot of those since being made a member of the Jedi Council and in his newfound humility, he felt rather uncomfortable with it. But Tenal Ka, aside from being the Queen Mother and a Jedi Knight, was someone who in the past had viewed him with suspicion. To have her offer him this sincere gesture was an honor and thus, he deemed himself privileged and said nothing.  
  
"The honor is mine Your Majesty." He said, returning her bow. "Master Skywalker wanted me to update you on the last Jedi meeting that you missed."  
  
Kyp quickly went through the details of the last Jedi conference with all of the precision and unaffectedness of a protocal droid, with exception to the remarks of Waxarn Kell. In speaking of the young Jedi, Kyp's voice took on a tone of sympathy but not to the degree of allegiance. It was more like a sorrowful understanding of someone who had been in the place of another and did not envy his road.  
  
Tenal Ka listened attentively as Kyp detailed the meeting. Her eyes flashed with keen interest upon the mention of one subject in particular, Zenoma Sekot.  
  
"Master Skywalker believes that he will find this Zenoma Sekot?" She asked.  
  
"Well he hopes to, but I don't really think he expects to." Kyp answered.  
  
"He believes in it enough to go such a long way looking for it."  
  
"He and Jacen believe that it could be the turning point of the war."  
  
"We must put our trust in Master Skywalker then." Was her only response but in her eyes he could read a thousand concerns.  
  
"I am not the only Jedi here who was not present at the meeting." Tenal Ka said, breaking the somberness of the moment. Kyp looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Who else is here?" He asked.  
  
"Leila Solo."  
  
Kyp looked a bit surprised. Kyp knew the youngest child of Han and Leia by reputation only. Though this could be said about all of the Solo kids up until the years of the war, for he had spent the major part of their lives been off on Jedi missions throughout the galaxy, it applied the most to Leila because he had only seen her once that he could recall and had never held a conversation with her.  
  
"She is here? I thought that she was in hiding with the other Jedi children."  
  
"She was, but the war has been long and she has come of age in hiding and wanted to do what she could in the war effort."  
  
Kyp grimaced at that statement. Another child willingly offering themselves to the war and a Solo child at that. It did not seem fair. The Solo's had sacrificed so much for the galaxy, even a son, now they would have another to worry about.  
  
"What has she decided to do?"  
  
"She was assigned to work with the refugee effort. She has been successful. She has a way with the refugees and they seem to regard her as a symbol of hope.  
  
What else would she be, Kyp thought. She was the daughter and niece of the heroes of the rebellion and the sister of the current and deceased heroes. The refugees would identify her with her heritage and regard her with hope. Kyp felt the old admiration mixed with envy that he had regarded Leia with on his last visit to Hapes for he knew that they, the Solos/Skywalkers were what he had not been and did what he had not and could not do. It reminded him of his own failings and weaknesses. But Kyp did not begrudge the Solo/Skywalkers anything, but held them in high esteem and instead used the knowledge that spawned his envy to humble himself and remind himself of the way in which he should go.  
  
"She is staying in the palace then?"  
  
"No." Tenal Ka half laughed at Kyp's comment. "You do not think that Han Solo would allow another of his daughters to stay under this roof do you?"  
  
Kyp had to laugh a bit as well as he considered what had happened when Jaina stayed in the Fountain Palace on Hapes.  
  
"True. But I don't think you would be trying to marry her off to anyone, least of all your father."  
  
Tenal Ka regarded his words with a simple demure smile. She loved her father and knew of the emptiness in his heart that reached even before the death of her mother, and though she would never "marry him off", least of all to one of the Solo girls, she would not be opposed to him finding happiness with another woman.  
  
"She resides with the refugees on Lothhirim. You will see her tonight though. There is to be a conference held here and she will attend to represent the interest of the refugees."  
  
"Am I to assume that I am invited?" Kyp asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You may find something here you may wish to take back to Mon Calamari."  
  
" Until tonight then." Kyp gave the Queen Mother a regal bow.  
  
"Until tonight Master Durron."  
  
Leila Solo walked up and down the narrow rows of desks in the small makeshift school that had been established in the refugee village, Asylum City on Lothhirim. She stopped periodically to evaluate the work of one of her young charges and offer suggestions where needed and praise where deserved, always with the utmost gentleness and a soft stroke of their heads.  
  
This was her favorite part of the refugee work, the days when she volunteered to teach the children the elemental grammar of Basic and reading. She loved looking into their innocent faces as she taught them the basic structures that would form letters and words that made up paragraphs that would later develop into thoughts and ideas. She loved opening up new worlds to them that were different from the ugly galaxy they now lived in. She hoped that these children would grow to make the galaxy a better place and if her small contribution helped in any way, she was honored to do it.  
  
But, if the children were to make the galaxy a better place, they had a long road ahead of them. Already they were met with ugliness that permeated the universe, the least of it being the war with the Vong.  
  
The Hapan Cluster had opened its doors at the command of its Queen but open doors did not mean open hearts. There were many people of the Hapan Cluster who had made it clear that the refugees were not welcome in their sector and not more than a few of them had taken some small measure to hinder the progress of the refugees. Though none had gone to the point of outright defiance to the Queen Mother's commands. Leila could not understand how, in such desperate times beings could be so cruel and petty to each other. It was therefore Leila's endeavor to protect the refugees and their interest as best she could. She was after all a Jedi and that is what Jedi did, at least in her opinion.  
  
Protecting the interests of the refugees was what she would be doing tonight at the capital of Hapes. She was to attend a conference and State dinner in which issues regarding the war, Hapes and the refugees would be discussed. She was sure that not more than a few of those attending tonight would be in favor of relocating the refugees to other systems. While Leila was not opposed to relocation at some point, the galaxy was still dangerous and Hapes was one of the best protected systems at the moment. Moreover, what these people, especially the children, needed now was stability and those who had been on Hapes since fleeing their worlds had stability in the refugee villages. To relocate them now stood to do great harm to the psyche of the refugees in Leila's opinion.  
  
As she pondered these thoughts, MT3, the astromech droid that kept the chrono for the class, chirped his signal that the time was up and the lessons were over for today.  
  
"Study your assignments and be ready for the next class. Have a good weekend."  
  
MT3 chirped again and even without a translator, Leila knew what he was telling her. She was to catch a shuttle immediately to Hapes.  
  
"I know MT, I know." She said with a sigh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyp had had rare occasion in his life to attend affairs of State. Rogue Jedi and minions of evil were not often preferred guest among the more influential members of society, at least not out in the open where everyone could see.  
  
Kyp wore his Jedi robes. Of all the clothing in the galaxy, Jedi robes had to be the most versatile. They could be worn in battle to defend justice or they could be worn at functions such as this for they signified dignity of the Jedi's office and commanded the respect of others. Well, usually commanded the respect of others. Hapes was notorious for their dislike of Jedi and force adepts even though they had been ruled by one for more than two decades and continue to be. Kyp wondered how Tenal Ka dealt with it all.  
  
A loud clanging of crystal signaled to the guests that it was time for the conference to begin. Kyp followed the crowd of people into the large dinning hall. There he was guided to his seat by a servant. All of the tables were elegantly arranged in a way so that they faced a long table in the front of the hall where there were people already seated. He noticed in front of each person was a place card identifying the person seated. He scanned the cards one by one and found one marked "Leila Solo".  
  
Seated behind the place card of Leila Solo was a lovely young woman with long brown hair that was swept carelessly in a mass of gold touched circles at one side. Her brown eyes were deep and soulful. There was a candle in front of her plate and it reflected in her eyes giving it the illusion that they were on fire with some inner flame. Perhaps Kyp thought, it was no illusion.  
  
She was tall. This surprised Kyp as Leia and Jaina were both small in stature. He noticed her attire and the fact that she had not chosen to wear Jedi robes. Kyp approved. Reaching out to through the force, Kyp sensed apprehension in her. He felt the desire to send her comforting thoughts, but refrained.  
  
After the audience was seated they were introduced to the representatives already positioned at the long table in front of them. There were leading members of the Royal Houses of Hapes along with delegates from other starsystems in the galaxy who had interests in Hapes, whether it was commercial or governmental. Along with each representative's name was given the system or House they represented and their reasons for being at the conference. When Leila was introduced as representing the interests of the refugees of the former New Republic, Kyp detected a note of scorn and derision from not more that a few of the Hapan delegates and representatives. Apparently, this was the source of Leila's anxiety.  
  
After the introductions, there was yet another clanging of crystal, this time signifying the arrival of Queen Mother Tenal Ka. Kyp watched as a myriad of Hapan Body guards entered the room and positioned themselves on the back wall. Kyp laughed inwardly to himself at how unnecessary they were. Tenal Ka was a Jedi and if that were not enough, she was also a trained Dathomiri warrior. Not only could she defend herself, she could probably best anyone of the tall muscular women in her guard. It was however all a part of Hapan protocol. Kyp marveled again at Tenal Ka's patience.  
  
Once Tenal Ka was seated, the conference was called to order. Tenal Ka greeted all in attendance before making a brief speech. She spoke eloquently about the enduring spirit of the Hapan people and the place of the Hapan Cluster in the galaxy. She then spoke about the most urgent and pressing of matters, the Yuuzhan Vong war and Hapes role in the defense of the galaxy. She reminded them of Hapes duty to the galaxy and their allegiance to the newly formed Alliance and admonished that now was a time for a coming together of the galaxy and for putting aside old grievances.  
  
Through the force, Kyp could feel the countenance of the room change. He felt members of the Hapan Royal Houses shifting slightly in their seats at Tenal Ka's mention of "galactic togetherness" and "duty to the alliance". The Hapan Royal Houses were made up of decendants of pirates who had claimed the planet for themselves and for centuries had sought to acquire more. The Queen Mothers had been known for their ruthless tactics. Leading members of the Royal Houses pursued the throne with deceit and murder. These were not the sort of people who placed much value on the things Tenal Ka was speaking about. Kyp was sure that a debate was on the way.  
  
It did not take any special ability with the force to foresee the coming of the debate or its outcome. As soon as Tenal Ka had finished her speech, each reprentative was given chance to voice their opinions and the floor was opened to comments.  
  
A member of the Hapan Royal House of Iristain, the Dutchess Uruveve spoke of her Houses diminishing assets with regard to the assistance Hapan had extended toward the refugees. She gave a quick but sharp look to Leila.  
  
"Does the Representative of the Refugees wish to respond to the comment?" Tenal Ka asked in a regal, stately tone.  
  
Leila nodded her acknowledgement and slowly approached the platform.  
  
"The refugees in the many settlements throughout your great cluster form the nucleus of tomorrow's galaxy." Her voice was soft, but strong, a combination of both her heritage of a politician mother and her Jedi training. " Victory is eminent, of this, we can all be assured. The survivors of this war will come through it with a new sense of being and purpose and a new ideal for the galaxy. And, with it, they will forever be indebted to the Hapan Cluster and will thus strengthen its position in the new galaxy. But, this won't happen if the refugees do not survive, and right now, Hapes is their best chance for survival."  
  
It was a good speech, but as Kyp noted lost on the Hapans.  
  
"Hapes does not need its position strengthened." Countered Dutchess Uruveve. "We are strong in ourselves. It was a fleet of our ships that strengthened your army, twice, as I remember it."  
  
'To hear her tell it', Kyp thought, 'you'd think that the Hapan Cluster was fighting the battle all by themselves.  
  
"The lingering of these refugees form a threat to Hapan culture. The longer they remain, the more they take root here and the less likely they will leave when it is all over with. The longer they remain, the more their ideas will be incorporated into our society and then, all that we have cherished will be gone."  
  
Kyp thought that statement a little overdramatic but it was not without its merit. Hapans were not pacifists by nature and no doubt at the end of the war, some enterprising Hapans would see the weak state of the galaxy as a way to expand their holdings. A group of pacifists living among them and spreading their ideas could make it hard on them in the long run.  
  
There was a great murmur of agreement with Uruveve's comments among many of the other Hapans in the room. Kyp could feel the uneasiness of the non- Hapans around him. They were mumbling under their voices and shifting violently in their seats. He looked toward Leila and saw that tension written somewhat on her face. Yet, he got the sense that she could handle it. After all, she had been here for over a year and these comments and concerns were not new to her.  
  
"The refugees are guests of the Hapan Cluster at the invitation of the Queen Mother." Tenal Ka said, no doubt feeling the brewing tensions herself.  
  
There was a sudden silence at Tenal Ka's words. The word of the Queen Mother was law and there was little the Royal Houses could do about it, save, try and remove her. This thought occurred to Kyp and he felt all the more sympathetic toward Tenal Ka.  
  
After the conference and 'debate' dinner was served followed by a formal reception. Kyp would have normally skipped the reception, but he wanted to talk with Leila. Perhaps there was some message she would like him to convey to her parents when he next saw them.  
  
"You did a good job up there." He commended upon their greeting.  
  
"For all the good it did." She offered with a shrug.  
  
"You have the Queen Mother's backing, that's all you need."  
  
"I also have her enemies." She said bluntly. "So, Master, what brings you here to Hapes?" She added, changing the subject.  
  
Kyp noted her quick change of subject. It concerned him but he did not mention it, choosing to respect her privacy.  
  
"Delivering refugees." He said and with a slight sigh added "I should be out fighting though."  
  
Leila smiled as she regarded him. "The effort against the Vong can be served in many ways, not all of them require fighting. I for one am happy that the refugees had someone so skilled against the Vong to escort them here."  
  
Kyp almost felt what he would describe as a feeling of embarrassment at Leila's comment. She has spoken with words of wisdom, something he would expect of someone with her lineage, another reminder that the Solo/Skywalker clan was everything that he would not be. And yet, she had complemented him at the same time.  
  
"Then I am honored to have done it." He said sincerely.  
  
"How long are you going to be here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure. Master Skywalker advised me not hurry through my mission, but I think once the refugees are fully processed and settled, our job will be done."  
  
"Then it will not be a long stay." She almost sounded disappointed. Leila had been separated from the rest of the Jedi for some time now and felt bit out of touch with them. Tenal Ka was too tied up in her duties to avail herself as any real connection to the Jedi and Leila was stationed on an entirely different planet.  
  
To be honest, Leila could use another Jedi in the refugee work. Along with seeing to the physical needs of the refugees, she was also dealing with the tremendous emotional weight that had been leveled on them. To add to it, because she was a Jedi, she was often called upon to settle disputes among the refugees. It was all very tiring for a Jedi who had yet to be apprenticed to anyone and who had not been granted knighthood.  
  
"Since you are not to hurry through your mission, I was wondering if you might do me a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Take me to the place where Anakin's funeral was held. I was not present for his funeral and have been too tied up in my responsibilities to visit the sight. And, to be honest, I was not ready to face it until now."  
  
Kyp nodded solemnly. "I'll meet you tomorrow in the Court Yard of the Fountain Palace." 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyp walked aimlessly around the great Court Yard of the Fountain Palace as he waited for Leila's arrival. He admired the surroundings with its grand fountains. Above was a glass domed roof of many colors. When the light shined through them onto the spilling waters of the fountains, it caused the water to shine with brilliant light making it appear to be a fountain of rainbows instead of water. He was admiring an opulent statue when Leila came up beside him silently.  
  
"Do you know what you're looking at?" She asked as she observed his wonder.  
  
"It appears to be a woman holding some sort of flower."  
  
"The flower is the important part of the statue. It is an Amorisia, an ancient flower thought to have had the power to make people fall in love."  
  
Kyp backed away from it slightly. I suppose being friends with the Queen Mother you were given a full tour of the Palace long ago."  
  
"True, but I learned that from my studies. The sculptor's name was Arpod Droedian, an artist of some renown. I've studied more than just the Jedi arts master Durron." She said with mocking reproach.  
  
"Obviously so." He said with a warm smile. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
Her smile faded into a serious expression as she lowered her head to the floor. After a space of a few moments, she gave a slow sure nod.  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I need to do this. Thank you for taking me."  
  
"It is my honor." He said with a slight tilt to his head.  
  
"So, tell me more about this sculptor." He said, lightening the moment.  
  
With a smile, she began to tell him what she knew and he listened attentively, asking questions where necessary. Their voices echoed in the domed Court Yard as they made their way to the speeder Kyp had reserved for them.  
  
She and Kyp carried on light conversation throughout their trip. However, as they approached Anakin's funeral site, the conversation lessened until it had given way to a grave silence.  
  
Kyp parked the speeder a respectful distance from the area where Anakin's funeral had been held. He wanted to give Leila her space. So he was surprised when she asked him to join her.  
  
He walked a careful distance behind her. She stopped abruptly at about the spot his pyre had been. Kyp saw her wrap her arms around her shoulders. He felt waves of grief coming off of her so strong that he could not filter them out with his Jedi senses.  
  
Tears wetted her cheeks and she felt their salty touch on her lips. The years rushed back to her with abandon. She had been separated from Anakin since the beginning of the war and even before then they had not spent a lot of time together with him having gone to study at the Academy before her. Once she entered the academy, he had left to spend time at home and later became their uncle's apprentice. What Leila grieved for the most was not the times that they had shared but all that she had missed.  
  
At that moment, her Jedi training failed her and hate came into her heart. She hated this War. Would it ever end? Would she lose someone else she loved?  
  
She sobbed softly as she placed her face in her hands. Kyp could see her shoulders shaking with grief and could hear the pain of loss in her cry. His chest tightened at seeing her despair. Without thinking, he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She did not remove his hand but rather gripped it lightly in appreciation.  
  
"Jaina tells me that you offered quite a speech at Anakin's funeral."  
  
"His death was a great loss to the Jedi but I believe that through his sacrifice there has also been great gain."  
  
"And you will no doubt one day say how Anakin saved your life." She answered, echoing his eulogy.  
  
That took him a little by surprise. Had his speech been that memorable? As if sensing his disconcertedness and being amused by it, she turned and offered him a smile through her tears. He smiled back and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm ready to go." She said finally.  
  
He stretched out his arm, motioning for her to go ahead of him. They walked in silence back to the speeder.  
  
"It is a shame that you have to leave so soon." She said, breaking the silence. "There are many issues among the refugees that could use a Jedi's help." She turned and looked at him seriously. "Would you stay a little longer Kyp?"  
  
"I would be honored." He found himself offering. 


	4. Chapter 4

He did not know why he had offered to do this. The last time he had been here, Leia had suggested that he offer his services in the refugee work. He had insisted to her that he could not be of any help in this area. In truth, Kyp did not want to do refugee work. The grief and the misery had done nothing but bring back memories of his own childhood when his home and his family had been torn away from him. Yet, for some reason, when Leila had asked him, he could not refuse.  
  
So, now here he was, in the middle of a refugee camp. He looked around for Leila and when he did not see her, inquired of another worker where she might be. He pointed him to the makeshift schoolhouse just up the row of small huts.  
  
As he made his way there, he looked at his surroundings. There were people of all species gathered there going about various activities as if the galaxy were normal. He looked at their faces. Where he had expected to find dispair, he found glimmers of hope. After a year of being settled in the camps and positive reports from the field, the refugees seemed to have allowed themselves to think again about the future and see possibilities. He was beginning to see now why Leila thought it was so important for the refugees to remain where they were.  
  
He entered the schoolhouse immediately upon arrival and found Leila kneeling by a student with one arm wrapped around him as she dictated the correct spelling of a certain Basic word. Kyp stopped at the sight. For some reason he had not expected to find her teaching, though what he thought she would be doing in the schoolhouse was beyond him. Somehow, the idea of her teaching children did not seem to him to foreign for the young woman he had been coming to know over the last few days. He tried to imagine Jaina teaching Basic to the youth of tomorrow and quickly dismissed the idea from his mind. No, Jaina wouldn't stand a chance. But somehow, this fit Leila like a glove.  
  
A couple of girls at the rear of the classroom began to giggle as they watched Kyp. It must have been amusing for them to see a Jedi master abruptly enter their classroom and stop short and stare at their teacher. Others in the classroom noticed him now and there was now a commotion of whispering and giggling. His face flushed a little and he was embarrassed in that way only children could embarrass you.  
  
Leila looked up and had to smile as well. It was clear to her from the look on his face that Kyp was embarrassed. She stood and quickly quieted her class.  
  
"Children, this is my friend, Kyp Durron. He's a Jedi Master."  
  
This started a brand new commotion as Kyp heard the term "Jedi Master" whispered throughout the room.  
  
"Do you have your lightsaber with you?" One boy asked.  
  
"Sure do. A Jedi is never without his lightsaber."  
  
There was a loud reply of 'cool' from one of the students and a soft whispered 'wow' from a few others.  
  
From there, Kyp was bombarded with questions about the Jedi. What was it like? Had he been in many fights? Had he ever killed anybody? He answered the questions as best he could without any undesirable details.  
  
Upon the request of one of the students, he took out his lightsaber and switched it on. He moved it in one direction after another, allowing it give of the humming and buzzing sounds if often did in a saber fight. He took the opportunity to educate them on the responsibility of a Jedi with his lightsaber and how it was a last resort and should never be used casually.  
  
"Do you know any Jedi stories?" A young girl asked him.  
  
Kyp was thrown for a minute but managed to remember one that he had heard Tionne tell to younger members of the Academy on several occasions. The students listened with rapt attention and when it was over, they applauded.  
  
Leila smiled at the way the children were enjoying themselves. It was seldom that they were able to receive any diversion to their regular routine.  
  
"I think you should thank Master Durron for coming today."  
  
There was a heartfelt "Thank You Master Durron", from each of the students.  
  
Leila dismissed the class early and she and Kyp stood together as they watched the children leave. There was one little girl that lingered after the other had left. She approached Kyp timidly and looked up at him with big eyes. Kyp smiled and kneeled down to her level.  
  
"How long until the Vong are gone?" She asked sadly. "My daddy's been gone for a long time and I miss him."  
  
Kyp felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at the sad little girl in front of him. It reminded him of something he had seen in the past-his own reflection as a child.  
  
"I promise I'm going to do all I can to end this war just like all of the other Jedi." He reached under his robe to the flight suit he wore underneath and unhooked an round metal object with the ensignia of his Dozen squadron and gave it to the little girl. She smiled at him and gave him a hug before leaving.  
  
"You did a lot for those kids today." Leila said.  
  
"Not nearly enough." Kyp said bitterly.  
  
"Maybe not, but in times like these, little things make all the difference. That's what refugee work is all about."  
  
Before Kyp could reply, there was a sound of glass breaking. They turned their attention toward the sound and saw that someone had thrown a detenator into the classroom. Without thought Kyp grabbed it and ran outside. He circled frantically for a span of a few seconds before finding what he needed. Just a few paces from the schoolhouse was a hut used to store supplies and more importantly, his Jedi senses told him that it was empty.  
  
He screamed for the passersby to duck. At the last possible minute, Kyp threw the detonator in the hut. It exploded less that five seconds later, spreading debris in all directions, but hurting no one.  
  
"I also have her enemies" Kyp heard Leila's voice ring through his head as he remembered what she had said at the conference about having Tenal Ka as a friend. He raced back to the schoolhouse and found Leila seated in one of the desks calming herself with a Jedi calming technique.  
  
"What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
"It's always been a little dangerous here I suppose and I guess I knew eventually something like this would happen, I just didn't want to believe it."  
  
"Well, you can't put something like this past the Hapans." He said. "It's not safe for you here. You have to leave."  
  
"No. I can't leave. This is my work. I'm needed here. My parents and siblings are out fighting and are in more danger that I am and you would not tell them to leave the fight would you?"  
  
"No, but.."  
  
"Then don't tell me either. They have their duty and I have mine. What I'm doing is just as important as what their doing."  
  
There was a flash in her eyes and Kyp finally saw the resemblance between her and her mother and sister. He had marveled at how different she seemed from them but now he knew that they were really alike. It was just that Leila had focused her energies elsewhere but with no less passion of conviction. She was just as much a warrior as they were.  
  
"All right. But they have someone watching their back." He said gently. "You need someone to watch yours."  
  
"There isn't anyone to spare. Tenal Ka's people are stretched out enough as it is and I'm not sure if I could trust a Hapan. And I won't call someone off of other duties just to watch me."  
  
He nodded his head in understanding as he looked around. This was not where he was supposed to be. Refugee work was not for Kyp Durron.  
  
"You need another Jedi around here. I'll stay."  
  
Leila stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked finally.  
  
"Positive. You're the best thing that these refugees have and we can't risk something happening to you. I'll stay and watch over you."  
  
"What about the fight?"  
  
"A very wise woman once told me that the effort against the Vong did not necessarily require fighting."  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that. I just hope you're up to it." She said playfully.  
  
'So am I', Kyp thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, I told you not to hurry through your mission." Master Skywalker said as his holo image flickered slightly on the projector. "How bad is the situation?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to hang out here for a while and find out. And try and find out who is behind it so we can put a stop to it."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. And Kyp, thanks for looking after my niece."  
  
"Sure thing Master. Oh, and Master, I'm not sure whether or not you should tell Han and Leia about this. They have enough to worry about without fear that their youngest daughter will be assassinated"  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with you but you've just made it harder for me. How am I going to explain to everyone why Kyp Durron has left the fight to do refugee work?"  
  
Kyp chuckled a little. The Master had a point.  
  
"Just tell them that I have been detained on Hapes on some sort of top secret Jedi mission and we'll keep the details between us."  
  
" Very good, I'll tell the other Council members to keep you apprised of any Council news."  
  
"Thank you Master. I wish you well on your mission as well." And, with a respectful bow the Jedi Masters said goodbye. 


	6. Chapter 6

He did not know why he had offered to do this. The last time he had been here, Leia had suggested that he offer his services in the refugee work. He had insisted to her that he could not be of any help in this area. In truth, Kyp did not want to do refugee work. The grief and the misery had done nothing but bring back memories of his own childhood when his home and his family had been torn away from him. Yet, for some reason, when Leila had asked him, he could not refuse.  
  
So, now here he was, in the middle of a refugee camp. He looked around for Leila and when he did not see her, inquired of another worker where she might be. He pointed him to the makeshift schoolhouse just up the row of small huts.  
  
As he made his way there, he looked at his surroundings. There were people of all species gathered there going about various activities as if the galaxy were normal. He looked at their faces. Where he had expected to find dispair, he found glimmers of hope. After a year of being settled in the camps and positive reports from the field, the refugees seemed to have allowed themselves to think again about the future and see possibilities. He was beginning to see now why Leila thought it was so important for the refugees to remain where they were.  
  
He entered the schoolhouse immediately upon arrival and found Leila kneeling by a student with one arm wrapped around him as she dictated the correct spelling of a certain Basic word. Kyp stopped at the sight. For some reason he had not expected to find her teaching, though what he thought she would be doing in the schoolhouse was beyond him. Somehow, the idea of her teaching children did not seem to him to foreign for the young woman he had been coming to know over the last few days. He tried to imagine Jaina teaching Basic to the youth of tomorrow and quickly dismissed the idea from his mind. No, Jaina wouldn't stand a chance. But somehow, this fit Leila like a glove.  
  
A couple of girls at the rear of the classroom began to giggle as they watched Kyp. It must have been amusing for them to see a Jedi master abruptly enter their classroom and stop short and stare at their teacher. Others in the classroom noticed him now and there was now a commotion of whispering and giggling. His face flushed a little and he was embarrassed in that way only children could embarrass you.  
  
Leila looked up and had to smile as well. It was clear to her from the look on his face that Kyp was embarrassed. She stood and quickly quieted her class.  
  
"Children, this is my friend, Kyp Durron. He's a Jedi Master."  
  
This started a brand new commotion as Kyp heard the term "Jedi Master" whispered throughout the room.  
  
"Do you have your lightsaber with you?" One boy asked.  
  
"Sure do. A Jedi is never without his lightsaber."  
  
There was a loud reply of 'cool' from one of the students and a soft whispered 'wow' from a few others.  
  
From there, Kyp was bombarded with questions about the Jedi. What was it like? Had he been in many fights? Had he ever killed anybody? He answered the questions as best he could without any undesirable details.  
  
Upon the request of one of the students, he took out his lightsaber and switched it on. He moved it in one direction after another, allowing it give of the humming and buzzing sounds if often did in a saber fight. He took the opportunity to educate them on the responsibility of a Jedi with his lightsaber and how it was a last resort and should never be used casually.  
  
"Do you know any Jedi stories?" A young girl asked him.  
  
Kyp was thrown for a minute but managed to remember one that he had heard Tionne tell to younger members of the Academy on several occasions. The students listened with rapt attention and when it was over, they applauded.  
  
Leila smiled at the way the children were enjoying themselves. It was seldom that they were able to receive any diversion to their regular routine.  
  
"I think you should thank Master Durron for coming today."  
  
There was a heartfelt "Thank You Master Durron", from each of the students.  
  
Leila dismissed the class early and she and Kyp stood together as they watched the children leave. There was one little girl that lingered after the other had left. She approached Kyp timidly and looked up at him with big eyes. Kyp smiled and kneeled down to her level.  
  
"How long until the Vong are gone?" She asked sadly. "My daddy's been gone for a long time and I miss him."  
  
Kyp felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at the sad little girl in front of him. It reminded him of something he had seen in the past-his own reflection as a child.  
  
"I promise I'm going to do all I can to end this war just like all of the other Jedi." He reached under his robe to the flight suit he wore underneath and unhooked an round metal object with the ensignia of his Dozen squadron and gave it to the little girl. She smiled at him and gave him a hug before leaving.  
  
"You did a lot for those kids today." Leila said.  
  
"Not nearly enough." Kyp said bitterly.  
  
"Maybe not, but in times like these, little things make all the difference. That's what refugee work is all about."  
  
Before Kyp could reply, there was a sound of glass breaking. They turned their attention toward the sound and saw that someone had thrown a detenator into the classroom. Without thought Kyp grabbed it and ran outside. He circled frantically for a span of a few seconds before finding what he needed. Just a few paces from the schoolhouse was a hut used to store supplies and more importantly, his Jedi senses told him that it was empty.  
  
He screamed for the passersby to duck. At the last possible minute, Kyp threw the detonator in the hut. It exploded less that five seconds later, spreading debris in all directions, but hurting no one.  
  
"I also have her enemies" Kyp heard Leila's voice ring through his head as he remembered what she had said at the conference about having Tenal Ka as a friend. He raced back to the schoolhouse and found Leila seated in one of the desks calming herself with a Jedi calming technique.  
  
"What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
"It's always been a little dangerous here I suppose and I guess I knew eventually something like this would happen, I just didn't want to believe it."  
  
"Well, you can't put something like this past the Hapans." He said. "It's not safe for you here. You have to leave."  
  
"No. I can't leave. This is my work. I'm needed here. My parents and siblings are out fighting and are in more danger that I am and you would not tell them to leave the fight would you?"  
  
"No, but.."  
  
"Then don't tell me either. They have their duty and I have mine. What I'm doing is just as important as what their doing."  
  
There was a flash in her eyes and Kyp finally saw the resemblance between her and her mother and sister. He had marveled at how different she seemed from them but now he knew that they were really alike. It was just that Leila had focused her energies elsewhere but with no less passion of conviction. She was just as much a warrior as they were.  
  
"All right. But they have someone watching their back." He said gently. "You need someone to watch yours."  
  
"There isn't anyone to spare. Tenal Ka's people are stretched out enough as it is and I'm not sure if I could trust a Hapan. And I won't call someone off of other duties just to watch me."  
  
He nodded his head in understanding as he looked around. This was not where he was supposed to be. Refugee work was not for Kyp Durron.  
  
"You need another Jedi around here. I'll stay."  
  
Leila stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked finally.  
  
"Positive. You're the best thing that these refugees have and we can't risk something happening to you. I'll stay and watch over you."  
  
"What about the fight?"  
  
"A very wise woman once told me that the effort against the Vong did not necessarily require fighting."  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that. I just hope you're up to it." She said playfully.  
  
'So am I', Kyp thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean there are no available huts?" Leila placed her hands on her hips in frustration and at that moment, she reminded Kyp of Jaina. "We have thousands of refugees being processed through here at any given time and more are sure to be on the way. How can we run out of huts?"  
  
"We run out if our shipment is held up." Said an older gentleman donning a brown jumpsuit and a badge identifying him as a relief worker.  
  
"Held up! How?"  
  
"Some sort of political thing is all I can tell. This shipment was suppose to receive payment from the tribute of one of the Hapan Houses. The House has not paid, so we won't be getting our shipment."  
  
"Hapans" Leila spat, "I might have known. Do you know what house?"  
  
"It's actually not a house Miss," came the voice of another worker entering the tent, "it is actually by rule of the Consortium itself. It seems they are concerned about the funds being misappropriated, so they want to evaluate the need before they will release the funds for the shipment."  
  
"Evaluate the need!" Leila wondered incredulously. "I'll have to talk to Tenal Ka."  
  
"Impossible." The first worker abruptly put in. "According to reports, she has left to visit the Hapan fleet."  
  
Leila let out a long frustrated sigh. "Has anyone contacted Mon Calamari yet?" She asked wearily.  
  
"We've sent messages but we've yet to talk to anyone."  
  
"With all of the traffic on Mon Calamari these days and the transmissions trying to go through, it is no wonder you haven't been able to talk to anyone." She said understandingly. "Maybe I can help. My mother sent me some codes to private frequencies before I came here. Maybe I can get someone."  
  
Leila sat down at the communications desk and typed in one code after another. She was able to get through easy enough. The problem was, no one was available. Finally, she left a detailed message for the Chief of State and implored him to get in touch with the refugee center as soon as possible.  
  
"I don't know how long it will take for them to get back to us Kyp. Until then, I guess you're stuck in my hut."  
  
The comment raised a few eyebrows from those within earshot but no one dared comment. Leila was undeterred by their speculations.  
  
'Looks like you're reputation is going to get a booster after all' she told Kyp through the force.  
  
Kyp smiled at her. Actually, booster or not, Kyp was not fond of the idea. He wasn't concerned for his sake, but rather for the reputation of the young woman he had come to admire and respect.  
  
"If there is truly no other way, then I'll accept your invitation."  
  
"Let me know if anything comes through." She told the relief workers before leaving the hut.  
  
"Typical. So very typical." She said as they walked toward her hut. "The Hapan Royal Houses don't need to evaluate the needs of these refugees. They know their situation. If they want to know if those huts are neccasary, then they should come down here and take a look themselves."  
  
"That's not likely to happen." Kyp offered. "Come, there is nothing that can be done now."  
  
"I know." She said and fell into silence. "It's kind of nice Kyp."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Having someone to voice my complaints to. Usually I just fume to myself and sulk in my own hut. It's refreshing."  
  
Kyp smiled. He could feel the tension that he had felt in Leila begin to subside a little.  
  
"You spend so much time helping others, you ignore yourself. It's a Solo disease. I've seen Jaina do it a million times."  
  
"True, but I'm not Jaina." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry, have I struck a nerve? Do you and Jaina not get along?"  
  
"No, we get along fine. I love my sister and have always been proud of her, but I am not her. I've been compared to her so many times, especially since the war started that it gets next to me. I don't want anyone to confuse us."  
  
"Well, having known Jaina and coming to know you I can say that I would never make that mistake."  
  
Leila smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."  
  
"Jaina could never do what you do."  
  
That made Leila stop suddenly. She had never had someone compare you to Jaina quite like that before.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jaina's a fighter pilot. She's used to reacting and quick solutions. She's also a military leader, so she's used to a certain order and to people conforming to her demands. It would frustrate Jaina to have to deal with all of these issues at once and people differing in their approach. She would have sliced some of those people with her lightsaber out of frustration."  
  
Leila giggled at the image of a frustrated Jaina slicing her way through some of the people that she dealt with on a daily basis. She detected a note of admiration for Jaina in Kyp's voice as he spoke the last comment. She remembered Jaina telling her about how Kyp had flirted with her in the past and about his "sentimentality" toward her. Leila thought Kyp rather preferred the strong fiery type of woman that Jaina was. For some reason, Leila felt a twinge of disappointment.  
  
"Do you think I'm weak Kyp?" She asked, a glint of fire in her own eyes.  
  
"Not in the least." He said honestly. "In fact, I think you're a stronger person than I am." Her face softened and the pair continued their walk in silence. 


End file.
